A chat with Bishop
by therandomer5000
Summary: While Mikey is being held captive, Bishop decides to have a little chat with him, Some weird stuff is discussed... R&R (didn't really know what to put for the genres.. so you can decide them for yourselves)


**Just a quick one-shot**

* * *

**A chat with Bishop**

Mikey was hanging in a dark room by his wrists, He has been in this place for a week now and nobody knew where he was. He was tired, thirsty and hungry. He hasn't been fed and the torture was almost unbearable but he stayed strong for his brothers sake, he was constantly questioned about them, and he was hoping to get out soon. Mikey could barely keep his eyes open but he was on constant alert, Bishop had a habit of hurting Mikey while he was asleep. Mikey closed his eyes and remembered his families faces, They always tried to reach out to him but never at the right time, It was always when he was in the middle of torture or the middle of questioning, he couldn't focus on them at these points. He didn't even know where he was so he wouldn't be able to help them, Though Mikey knew that they were just checking that he was still alive. Mikey was always able to answer with a 'Not Now' But it must just worry them more because he would scream at them in pain. He missed his family a lot and wished that he could go home but he couldn't. His thoughts were interrupted by a force in his mind, His family were trying to reach him again. Mikey didn't have the energy for it though, but he tried,

'_**Mikey?' **_

_**'Michelangelo?'**_

_**'Can ya hear us?'**_

_**'Come on, say something!' **_ Mikey could hear his family but he was too tired for them, he decided to pass them a quick message,

'_Guys, I really need your help. Come quick!' _But that was all he could manage,

_**'We will Mikey'**_

_**'We'll be there soon!' **_Mikey couldn't really tell which voice belonged to who but he did know that it was his family.

The door swung open and Bishop walked in with a chair under his arm,

'What you doing with that Bish?, You going to hit me with it?' Mikey croaked with a smirk,

'No of course not Michelangelo, I just want to talk' Bishop smiled then sat down in front of Mikey,

'What do you want to talk about Bishop?' Mikey asked happily, He was going to enjoy annoying Bishop,

_**'Mikey, we're on our way. Just hold tight' **_Mikey grinned, his famiy were on their way.

'Do those shackles hurt Michelangelo?' Bishop smirked,

'Not as much as seeing your ugly face does' Mikey smirked back,

'Yes, very clever' Bishop frowned,

'Just telling it as it is dude' Mikey laughed,

'Tell me Turtle, why won't you answer my questions?' Bishop asked curiously,

'Because you're the bad guy, and I don't want my brothers harmed.. duh' Mikey replied,

'But you can't seriously believe that your brothers will be of any assistance?' Bishop asked with surprise,

'Huh?' Mikey asked curiously,

'I mean, you don't know for sure that they will come to rescue you' Bishop replied,

'That's not the point Bish, I don't mind if they can't rescue me as long as they're safe' Mikey replied with a shrug, He regretted it immediately because it had hurt his already raw wrists,

'How... sweet' Bishop said in disgust, 'Well how do you know that they won't or will save you?'

'I just have to trust them' Mikey replied with a smile,

'Very interesting... but, would you not feel hurt if they didn't save you?' Bishop questioned,

'No, because I'd know that they had tried their best and that they were still looking for me. My brothers and I never give up when it comes to finding our own' Mikey's eyes shone with determination,

'I'm surprised that you are sharing this with me Michelangelo' Bishop said suspiciously,

'I'm surprised you're asking me these questions' Mikey replied,

'True, but what made you answer them?' Bishop asked,

'It's a thing called a mouth, You know, the thing that you have that's in the constant shape of a frown' Mikey replied with a giggle,

'Be serious for once in your life turtle' Bishop growled,

'Fine.. I guess it's because... I feel sorry for you Bishop' Mikey replied with a sad smile,

'What?' Bishop asked looking slightly taken aback,

'Well, if you were in the same position as me... you wouldn't have anyone searching for you. You don't have anyone that loves you or cares about you' Mikey replied sadly,

'I do!' Bishop argued,

'You don't Bishop, Nobody cares for you, nobody loves you' Mikey continued, 'You don't even feel love for anything'

'SHUT UP!' Bishop shouted and slapped Mikey, 'HOW DARE YOU!' Mikey felt his family's presence, He knew that they had just witnessed the slap and Raph was probably fuming,

'Just telling it as it is dude, just like before' Mikey replied with another painful shrug,

'I HOPE YOU DIE IN HERE MICHELANGELO, I HOPE YOU ROT AWAY IN HERE!' Bishop screamed as he threw the chair at Mikey and it hit him in the chest,

'Dude chill! I don't know why you're getting so worked up for' Mikey replied, he was quite frightened by Bishops out burst,

'You wouldn't understand Turtle!' Bishop growled as he turned away from Mikey,

'There was someone.. wasn't there... before you ended up like a crazy dude' Mikey asked, Bishop looked round at Mikey,

'How.. how did-' Bishop was at a loss for words,

'I can tell these things dude' Mikey replied sympathetically,

'Huh? What do you mean?' Bishop asked, he sounded like a lost child,

'I don't know... I've always been able to read emotions' Mikey replied,

'Your lucky then' Bishop muttered, Mikey shook his head,

'No way dude, It's definitely not a good thing' Mikey said sadly,

'Why? What do you mean?' Bishop asked,

'I hate seeing people upset' Mikey replied simply, Bishop stared at him,

'I should not have had this little chat with you... goodbye' Bishop began to leave,

'Later Bish' Mikey called to him,

'It was a very interesting talk though' Bishop murmered before he left,

'Always here dude... you know, next time you want to rant' Mikey laughed, Bishop turned around to face the turtle,

'You will be if I have anything to do with it' Bishop replied angrily, 'I've got a new torture in store for you tomorrow'

'Great, can't wait' Mikey smirked, 'Just remember to feed me next time, oh and don't forget water'

'Shut up' Bishop smirked as he turned to leave, he looked round once more then left.

'Mikey, are you ok?' Donnie whispered as he, Raph, Leo and Splinter jumped down in front of him,

'Oh yeah, never better,' Mikey croaked, 'I could do with a drink though'

'We'll get that once your out of here' Leo laughed,

'That was really weird.. why were you talking to Bishop?' Raph asked,

'He wanted to chat and I couldn't really say no' Mikey replied as he fell from the shackles and landed on his knees,

'Michelangelo, can you walk?' Splinter asked, Mikey stood up but his legs folded up beneath him,

'Err.. no I don't think so' Mikey smiled,

'Raph help me with him' Leo sighed, Mikey was helped up and they made their way out of the lab,

_I think Bishop needs to let go of the past... if he keeps living in it, there is no way of him knowing what's going to happen in the future _Mikey thought once he was home, _I'll remember that chat for the rest of my life... _And he did.

* * *

**Please review xx**


End file.
